


Walk Through the Fire

by Starofwinter



Series: Sweetest Downfall [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The only people Sev has ever loved have left scars on him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.





	

Sev snarls at Atin, his hips snapping up as he fucks Atin against the wall, earning a growled curse.  He knows it hurts - he  _ wants _ it to hurt, wants Atin to feel the heady pain-pleasure he knows gets them both off.  They’re so alike and  _ nothing  _ alike, and he hates it.  He hates Atin, he thinks.  He doesn’t know anymore, and he hates that too.  

They’re beyond insults like this, only harsh, furious sounds escaping them as they move together.  Atin grabs his hair and pulls, baring Sev’s throat to his bites, ugly dark bruises forming beneath his teeth.  Sev hisses in pain, and Atin bites down hard enough on his chest to draw blood, a ring of teeth over his heart.  It feels less like an injury and more like a harsh claim: Sev’s body, his  _ heart _ \- what heart is left to take - belongs to  _ Atin _ .  

He answers it with a bite of his own, Atin’s lip swelling between his teeth, the taste of blood heavy and metallic on his tongue - Sev doesn’t know whether it’s his blood, Atin’s, or both.  He doesn’t  _ care _ .  Atin deserves it.  He knows that the price for  _ daring _ to love someone like  _ Sev _ is pain, and yet  _ here he is _ , offering himself up like a fucking sacrifice.  Sev wants to hate him.

Oh, but he can’t.  Sev can’t hate him, and that turns him even more brutal.  He snarls, savage and furious, as Atin claws at his shoulders, leaving bloody marks over the ones already there, tearing at him like he wants to leave more scars than Sev already wears.   _ His _ scars.  The only people Sev has ever loved have left scars on him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  Maybe he’s fucked up for that.  Maybe the others are right, and there’s something fucked up in his head, and he’s a defect - maybe he ought to be destroyed.  Maybe this  _ is _ how he’ll be destroyed…

“Oh no you don’t,” Atin snarls, and the sharp tug of his fingers in his hair drags Sev back to the present, “You keep your eyes on me, you hear me?  Fuck me like you mean it, shabuir.”  His hand comes around to grip Sev’s chin hard enough to bruise, forcing him to look up and meet the burning amber of Atin’s gaze.

His lip curls in a snarl and he bites down on the muscle of Atin’s shoulder in retaliation, making sure he draws blood.  “Fuck you.”  

Atin’s laugh is breathless and harsh.  “Thought that’s what you’re doing already,” he manages.  Sev rolls his eyes and catches the other commando in a rough kiss that leaves their lips bloodied again, tasting of spite.

“Shut the fuck up.”  Sev growls as he pulls him down on his cock, pressing Atin’s knees to his chest, fucking him harder - enough that he can’t catch his breath to talk any more shit.  It’s a hard position to hold for long, but he knows they won’t last much longer anyway, not with the sounds Atin is making while he begs wordlessly for Sev’s cock, his nails digging into his shoulders, hips jerking in his bruising grip - Atin will wear his handprints for  _ days _ , a claim on his body no one else can manage.  That thought is enough to make him buck in  _ hard _ as he comes, biting down on Atin’s throat to muffle his groan.  One hand stays on the commando’s ass to hold him while the other slips between them to stroke him off, and Atin curses as he spills over their bellies.  They stay there for a moment, panting while they come down from their highs, befor Sev steps back, pulling out before he sets Atin on his feet.  

Atin yanks him down for one last kiss, sharp and soft all at once, and he meets Sev’s eyes.  “Next time you fuck me, make sure you don’t think about him.”  With that, he grabs a towel and heads for the ‘freshers, leaving Sev alone, his head spinning while he tries to find his way back to reality.


End file.
